George and Gracie Bickerson
George and Gracie Bickerson are an elderly couple that fight and bicker a lot. Despite arguing with each other incessantly, it seems that they both love each other deeply, largely because they have so much fun bickering. They were first seen in "Smarten Up" as clients of Jonesy when he was working as a mall walker guide. Gracie (who was originally referred to as Mrs. Bingham, and started out with a grouchy personality) was revealed to be quite strong for her age as she had pounded Jonesy several times when he tried to slack off on the job (abandon her at a distance) and in the end kicked him in the groin for treating them so badly. George—who remained unnamed in the episode—was given coffee in an attempt to both speed him up and curb Jude's coffee addiction. Later, George suffered a heart attack and needed emergency help. They were seen again in "2-4-1," as they both got new jobs at Burger McFlipster's. There, they spent all their time bickering, except for on their breaks, where they quietly sat and drank tea. Their habits started to attract a clientele of old people, all of whom only came for the free hot water, which was used to make tea using tea bags brought from home. This lead to George and Gracie being fired, as nobody at the business was able to put up with their constant bickering and the stream of old people was sending revenue plummeting. The final major appearance of George and Gracie was in "Bicker Me Not." There, they split up after 50 years of marriage due to an offhand comment by Jonesy, and the gang spent most of the episode trying to get them back together. In that episode, Gracie showed that she had a deep love for bickering, as she constantly dragged Nikki into arguments for entertainment. They ended up getting back together after having another huge argument that apparently proved to them that they were indeed right for each other. Trivia *George and Gracie's love-hate relationship mirrors the one between the one between Jonesy and Nikki. Jen even commented, "They're the same couple, only fifty years apart!" *George and Gracie are an allusion to the comedy team of George Burns and Gracie Allen. *Gracie's voice seems to be a parody of Phyllis Diller. *George is voiced by Harvey Atkin, who is perhaps best known as the voice of King Koopa in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show, and its subsequent spinoffs. *George told Wyatt in "2-4-1" that he was 5 times Wyatt's age, indicating that he was 80 years of age. *Gracie mentions to Caitlin in "Bicker Me Not" that she's 76, and since she and George have been married for fifty years, she was presumably 26 when she and her husband first got married. *George, according to his wife, hates the smell of citrus. **Because of this, Gracie didn't drink lemonade and similar drinks when she and George were together. *In "Bicker Me Not," Jude observed several similarities between them and a pair of grandparents that he had never met, and became convinced that the Bickersons were his grandparents. This was spurred on by a realization of several similarities between him and George. Among the similarities were: **George's first job was at the mall. **George Bickerson is, like Jude, interested in space. **George's walk is similar to Jude's. Gallery The Bickersons at Burger McFlipster's.png|George and Gracie as McFlipster's employees. Separate Ways.png|Jonesy splits the couple up. Gracie's Makeover.png|Caitlin gives Gracie a makeover. Gracie with Two Clones.png|Gracie with Kirsten and Chrissy. George with His Friends.png|George and two of his friends. Reuniting.png|George and Gracie reunite. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adult